Lelouch, the Holiday Grouch
by Windrises
Summary: With Thanksgiving and Christmas on the way, Lelouch acts petty and grouchy, rather than being excited, to spend time with his loved ones. C. C. and Suzaku fail to make Lelouch appreciate the holidays, but Shirley knows how to take care of that.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge looked at his calendar, because he heard rumors, that a holiday was coming up. After looking at the calendar, he realized that was correct. Thanksgiving was coming up, so Lelouch got up and started tap dancing around the living room. C. C. asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Lelouch said, "Because it's Thanksgiving."

C. C. replied, "I'll be thankful when you stop dancing."

Lelouch said, "Since today's Thanksgiving, I'm going to get tons of presents."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right, you greedy fool. Thanksgiving is about being thankful for what you have, not getting more stuff."

Lelouch said, "It sounds like you didn't get me any Thanksgiving presents."

C. C. asked, "Well, did you get me a Thanksgiving present?"

Lelouch said, "No."

C. C. replied, "Our friends will be here later, for a Thanksgiving meal."

Lelouch responded, "That sounds dumb. Can we go to McDonalds instead?"

C. C. said, "That would be okay if you ever stopped whining about McDonalds stopping Tim Burton from getting to direct a third Batman film."

Lelouch angrily said, "I love McDonalds, but I'll never forgive them for causing trouble to the Batman film series."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What do you want, Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "Cancel the Thanksgiving meal."

C. C. sighed and replied, "Okay, Mr. Grinch."

Lelouch wasn't ready to give up, on getting Thanksgiving presents. Because of that, his cynical rudeness was starting to be replaced, with immature excitement. His cell phone rang. Lelouch danced to the phone and asked, "What's up?"

Shirley Fenette said, "Hi Lulu. It's Shirley."

Lelouch replied, "I could tell that, by your cute sounding voice."

Shirley blushed and said, "I was hoping that we could spend Thanksgiving together."

Lelouch asked, "Did you get me any Thanksgiving presents?"

Shirley said, "Not really."

Lelouch replied, "I might see you later." Lelouch hanged up the phone. Although he cared about Shirley, he was still focusing on getting Thanksgiving presents.

Lelouch left the house and drove to Suzaku Kururugi's workplace. Since Lelouch and Suzaku were best friends Lelouch assumed that Suzaku got him a ton of presents. Lelouch danced around the building while saying, "Hi Suzaku."

Suzaku replied, "Hi Lelouch. What's happening?"

Lelouch said, "Today's Thanksgiving."

Suzaku replied, "Despite that Lloyd made me work today."

Lloyd Asplund smiled while saying, "I'm thankful that I can force you to work on any holiday. Seeing people be ticked off at me always put me in a delightfully sneaky mood."

Lelouch said, "Since today's Thanksgiving I'm sure that you got me tons of presents."

Suzaku replied, "Thanksgiving is about appreciating family and friends, not getting presents."

Lelouch said, "You're ripping me off Suzaku."

Lloyd replied, "Working with Suzaku always feels like a ripoff. I'm thankful that I don't have to deal with him on weekends." Lelouch and Lloyd high fived.

Suzaku said, "I'm thankful for our friendship, Lelouch. Even though things get more chaotic, when you're around I enjoy being friends with you."

Lelouch replied, "Whatever." Lelouch walked out. At that moment, his mind was still focused on getting presents, rather than being a good friend.

Suzaku asked, "What are you thankful for Lloyd?"

Lloyd said, "I'm thankful for pudding." Lloyd started drinking a gallon of pudding.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and had a meeting with the Black Knights. Since the Black Knights were Zero's teammates he assumed that they would give him a lot of presents.

Zero said, "Happy Thanksgiving Black Knights. Feel free to start giving me presents."

Kaname Ohgi replied, "I'm sorry Zero, but I didn't get you any real presents. However, I did get you a card." Ohgi handed the card to Zero.

Zero was clearly unexcited, about just getting a card. He put the card on the table and asked, "Did any of my teammates get me a real present?"

Diethard Ried had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I'll give you tons of Thanksgiving presents, if you reveal your secret identity to me."

Zero was tempted by his desire to get presents, but he turned down Diethard's offer. Zero said, "If you found out my secret identity, you would tell millions of people about it."

Diethard angrily said, "I'm not thankful for your secrets." Diethard ripped up the card that Ohgi got for Zero and walked out.

Zero asked, "How come nobody's getting me any real Thanksgiving presents?"

Rakshata Chawla said, "The real problem is that you don't understand what this holiday's about. You shouldn't make your teammates give you presents on Thanksgiving. You should let me and the others spend this important holiday with our loved ones."

Zero replied, "Okay. You can go." The Black Knights walked out.

Lelouch changed into his regular clothes and started walking around the city. He accidentally bumped into Jeremiah Gottwald. Lelouch asked, "What are you thankful for orange boy?"

Jeremiah said, "Loyalty and oranges."

Lelouch asked, "So you want oranges that won't betray you?"

Jeremiah said, "Yes. They're way better than annoying oranges."

Lelouch looked around and saw Guilford running up to Princess Cornelia. Princess Cornelia asked, "What are you doing Guilford? Today isn't a work day. You should be having fun on this important holiday."

Guilford replied, "But this holiday is about spending time with the people you're most thankful and I'm most thankful for you."

Princess Cornelia said, "Thank you. Lets go spend this day together."

Guilford replied, "Okay your majesty."

Lelouch said, "Those two seem to be thankful just to have each other's company. I wish I knew someone who would be delighted to hang out with me." Lelouch suddenly remembered Shirley so he called her.

Shirley answered her phone by saying, "Hi Lulu. What's up?"

Lelouch said, "Let's go out' to McDonalds."

Shirley smiled and said, "Okay Lulu."

Lelouch and Shirley met up at McDonalds. Lelouch's disappointed anger started fading away, because of Shirley's mere presence. Lelouch said, "Greetings, Shirley. You look super pretty today."

Shirley blushed and replied, "Thank you Lulu. You look really charming."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of charm."

Shirley asked, "Did anybody get you any Thanksgiving presents?"

Lelouch said, "No. I was super disappointed about that at first, but I realized that Thanksgiving is more about family and friends than presents. Technically you're my girlfriend, so you don't fit into the family or friends categories."

Shirley replied, "Maybe, someday, we'll share the same last name." Shirley could hardly believe, that she said such a thing. She heavily blushed, while hoping Lelouch wouldn't tease her.

Lelouch misunderstood what Shirley meant so he said, "My last name is a lot cooler than yours. We could get your name legally changed to Lamperouge, but that would confuse people."

Shirley replied, "Let's not talk about this, now. Anyways, I'm thankful for you. Nobody's more important to me, than you."

Lelouch responded, "You're sweet. I think that I'm the most important person ever. However, I think that you're super important too. I'm thankful to spend this day with someone as cute as you." Lelouch and Shirley kissed.

One of the McDonalds employees asked, "Will you two order something, instead of flirting?"

Lelouch said, "Okay, Mr. Romance Hater."

The employee asked, "What do you want sir?"

Lelouch angrily said, "I want you to let Tim Burton make another Batman film."

The employee replied, "You've sent McDonalds complaint letters about that for a decade. Just order."

Lelouch responded, "Okay."

A few minutes later Lelouch and Shirley started eating. Lelouch said, "I didn't get any Thanksgiving presents or a third Tim Burton Batman film, but I got something more special."

Shirley asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "A sweet day with you."

Shirley replied, "This is the best Thanksgiving that I've ever had, because of you."

Lelouch said, "I feel the same way my dear. The only thing that could make this day better is a free Batmobile toy."

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said, "So, what kind of attack is the prince planning this time?"

Kaname Ohgi replied, "Nothing."

Zero was surprised. He said, "But the prince is always up to something sneaky."

Kaname Ohgi said, "But it's Christmas. Even dangerous enemies, like the prince, relax during Christmas."

Zero said, "Well, then it appears things will be easy for the rest of the month."

Diethard Ried asked, "So what kind of Christmas party are we going to have Zero?"

Zero replied, "Knights of justice like us are way too busy to party during Christmas. I'm hoping that all of you will be ready to battle on Christmas. We'll be able to attack the prince and take over the empire."

Kaname Ohgi said, "I'm sorry Zero, but I'm busy with Villetta."

Kallen Stadtfeld said, "And I have to visit my mother."

Zero stated, "I'm quite disappointed. I guess I'll have to take Christmas day off. Okay. You knights of goofing off can go get ready for Christmas."

Diethard Ried said, "By the way Zero, I have a present for you."

Zero said, "Fine. What is it?"

Diethard handed the present to Zero. Zero opened it up and said, "You got me gummies?"

Diethard Ried said, "Actually I got you the box, that the gummies were in. I ate the gummies. I'm sorry, but I was hungry."

Zero said, "This is the most useless present, that I've ever gotten. Thank you."

Diethard Ried asked, "Did you get me a present?"

Zero handed Diethard the gummy box and said, "Merry Christmas, news boy."

Lelouch got on his regular clothes and went home. He angrily said, "I forgot that Christmas is coming up soon. I guess that means I have to get people presents."

C. C. said, "I want 100 pizzas for Christmas."

Lelouch said, "I'll get you one."

C. C. said, "Hey, I need more and you can't tell me what you're getting me. It's a spoiler alert."

Lelouch said, "You don't understand a proper diet."

C. C. said, "Whatever, knight boy."

Lelouch angrily said, "I'm going to do to the mall and get some presents."

C. C. said, "Okay Mr. Jolly."

Lelouch called Suzaku and said, "Make me a list of people I care about so I know who to get presents for."

Suzaku said, "Okay."

Lelouch said, "When you're finished with that meet me at the mall."

Lelouch went to the mall. While there, Lelouch literally bumped into Suzaku. Lelouch said, "You need to be more careful."

Suzaku said, "You too. I'm sorry."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I forgive you. I haven't bought any Christmas presents yet. I need to hurry. Please give me the list."

Suzaku said, "Here."

Lelouch looked at the list and said, "There's too many people on the list."

Suzaku said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave anybody important off."

Lelouch went to 1 of the stores and bought 3 boxes of garbage bags. Lelouch said, "I already took care of shopping, for 3 people on the list."

Suzaku asked, "Are you sure that dirt is a good enough present?"

Lelouch replied, "Milly, Nina, and Rivalz are casual friends, at best ,so garbage bags are the perfect present." Lelouch looked at the list and said, "You forgot about 1 person."

Suzaku asked, "Who?"

Lelouch said, "C. C."

Suzaku asked, "Who's that?"

Lelouch said, "She's the immortal witch that, um, never mind. Just buy like 20 pizzas and some wrapping paper."

Suzaku said, "Okay."

After buying 20 pizzas Suzaku asked, "What are you going to get for Nunnally?"

Lelouch replied, "I'll just give her $500. What should I get for Kallen?"

Suzaku replied, "I heard that she wants a guitar."

Lelouch said, "Go buy a guitar."

Suzaku said, "Okay."

After buying a expensive guitar, Suzaku said, "Don't forget to get something for Shirley."

Lelouch angrily said, "I forgot about her. I guess I'll have to her something important. Go buy her some jewelry."

Suzaku said, "I'm sorry, Lelouch, but you need to start paying for the presents you get for people."

Lelouch said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I only need you to do 1 more thing for me."

Suzaku said, "Okay."

Lelouch said, "Go buy everybody on the list a Christmas card from me."

Suzaku said ,"Okay."

Lelouch noticed that cookies were on sale, so Lelouch said, "This will be a great Christmas present for Shirley."

A few days later it was Christmas. Lelouch, Suzaku, C. C., Kallen, Nunnally, and Shirley had a Christmas party at Lelouch's house.

Suzaku handed a present to Lelouch and said, "I hope that you like it."

Lelouch opened the present. Suzaku gave Lelouch $200. Lelouch said, "Thank you. I got something that's great for you."

Suzaku opened the present Lelouch got for him. It was a roll of paper towels. Suzaku thought it was a weak gift, but he was nice enough to not complain. Suzaku said, "Thank you."

Lelouch said, "I accidentally dropped a few gallons of soda on the kitchen floor, so you can use your new paper towels, to clean up the mess."

Suzaku said, "Okay."

C. C. gave Lelouch a new chair. Lelouch said, "Thank you." Lelouch put all 20 of the pizzas that Suzaku bought on C. C.

C. C. said, "Thank you."

Lelouch and the others gave out their gifts. Lelouch said, "Thank you for the presents."

Kallen said, "I really appreciate the new guitar Lelouch. You're good, at buying presents."

C. C. said, "Yeah right. Lelouch didn't pay for the presents. He made Suzaku pay for everything."

Lelouch asked, "How did you know that?"

C. C. said, "You taped the receipts that have Suzaku's name on it on all of the presents."

Lelouch said, "I can't believe I did that."

C. C. replied, "Thank you for the presents, Suzaku."

Kallen said, "You're way better at giving gifts than Lelouch."

Suzaku said, "Thank you, but Lelouch is good at buying presents."

C. C. said, "Yeah right. I'm not spending Christmas with him."

Kallen replied, "I'm leaving too."

C. C., Kallen, and Nunnally left. Suzaku said, "I can stay for a little bit, before I visit Lloyd and Cecile."

Lelouch said, "Go ahead."

Suzaku said, "Okay. Merry Christmas, best friend."

Lelouch said, "You too."

After Suzaku left, only Lelouch and Shirley were left. Lelouch said, "You can leave if you want. I know that I suck at giving presents."

Shirley said, "That's not important. The important thing is that you celebrate this wonderful day with the people that you love."

Lelouch said, "But all the people I love left except for you, not that I love you. I mean I do, but I don't. I'm not the best wording things."

Shirley kissed Lelouch and said, "Merry Christmas."

Lelouch said, "So you don't mind the weak present I got you?"

Shirley said, "I love you, not presents."

Lelouch said, "Well, I love you and presents."

Suzaku came back and said, "Lloyd told me to go away, so I left."

Lelouch said, "Your boss sure is delightful. Can you finish cleaning up the messes I made in the kitchen?"

Suzaku replied, "If you help me."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch accidentally knocked 10 bottles on the kitchen floor.


End file.
